super_smash_bros_lawl_toon_brother_locationfandomcom-20200214-history
Regina George
On-Screen Appearance Meet the Plastics Regina enters the battle with her car. Gretchen, Cady and Karen appear as a cameo in the car. Regina gets out and the car vanishes Special Attacks Neutral B - Burn Book This is a build up move. First, Regina takes a picture of the opponent. Similar to Jameson's Side B when he has the camera. The flash also stuns opponents. Next, Regina puts the photo in the burn book and writes something bad about them. When Regina has that Opponents picture in the book, Her melee attacks are more powerful against that opponent. Regina will lose that photo if she gets K.O.ed or if she gets hit while using the book Side B - Cheating Kiss Regina will kiss an opponent. He/She will be healed 5% and will receive less damage from Regina. If Regina kisses another opponent, The opponent who was kissed before will lose his/her ability and the new opponent gets it. The opponent also loses the ability if he/she gets KOed Up B - The Queen's Lift Like Wreck-It-Ralph's Up B, A group of Football players lift Regina Up and carry her around. It's also stronger than Ralph's Up B. Regina will land safely after they throw her in the direction you choose. Press Down to let them gently put her down Down B - Losing or Gaining Regina will either choose between a cranberry cocktail drink or a kalteen bar. If she chooses the drink, She'll lose 3% damage (Reference to losing three pounds) and can jump lighter, But she can get knocked back easily. If Regina chooses the bar, She'll start being a heavyweight fighter but the downside is her speed being low Final Smash - Jingle Bell Rock Regina, Gretchen and Karen get in their Santa's Helper outfits. Gretchen turns the radio on and "Jingle Bell Rock" will play. The girls will start dancing and will entertain the opponents. Gretchen will accidentally kick the radio which will glitch out, Giving close damage to opponents close to the radio. Gretchen will kick it a second time, Launching it at an opponent, Knocking them unconscious. The opponent will wake back up after 12 seconds, Or Regina can OHKO him/her KOSFX KOSFX1: (Screams) KOSFX2: Boo, You wh*re! Star KOSFX: (Long Scream) Taunts Up: So you agree? You think you're really pretty? Sd: I wanna lose 3 pounds. Dn: Get in, Loser! We're going shopping! Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: *Kisses her Ex-Boyfriend* Victory 2: (Gretchen appears with Regina and says) That was so Fetch! Victory 3: Regina: See you tomorrow. Karen: On wednesdays, We wear pink. Victory 4: (After the Final Smash) (Poses with Gretchen, Karen and Cady in their Santa outfits and the Victory Theme is "Jingle Bell Rock") Lose/Clap: *Spine brace* Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - Fabulous Reflexes *Dash Attack - Mean Lunge *Forward tilt - Karate Kick *Up tilt - Fist pump *Down tilt - Kick *Side Smash - Lunch Tray *Up Smash - Double fist pump *Down Smash - Splits Aerial Attacks *N-Air - Kick *F-Air - Spike *B-Air - Back kick *U-Air - Flip kick *D-Air - Butt slam Throws *Grab - Grabs one handed *Pummel - Slap *Forward Throw- Opponent gets hit by a bus *Back Throw - Watch where you're going! *Up Throw - Throws opponent upwards *Down Throw - Throws opponent to the ground Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol The kiss mark from the Burn Book Victory Music Kelis - Milkshake (Normal) Jingle Bell Rock (After Final Smash) Kirby Hat Regina's Hair Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Pawlette Swaps *"On Wednesdays, We wear Pink." (Default) ® *"So Fetch!" (Has Gretchen's colors) (G) *"I'm kinda Psychic" (Has Karen's colors) (B) *"Hello! I am Lindsay Lohan!" (Has Cady's colors) *"That's the Jingle Bell Rock!" (Santa's helper costume) *"You're supposed to be wearing a costume!" (Bunny costume) Trivia *Regina George is one of the characters to have their series icon changed. The other being OJ Video Category:Spoilers Category:Playable Characters Category:Female Category:Mean Girls Category:Villains Category:Celebrities Category:Starter Characters Category:Video Movesets Category:Personal Picks Category:America